


Three Times The Pleasure

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: :Heath is determined to give Yoshiki a night he will remember.





	Three Times The Pleasure

            “Heath?” Yoshiki shouted into the seemingly empty mansion, as he let himself in. “Are you here?”

            “Come upstairs!” Came a reply and with a smile Yoshiki placed his car keys on a small table and did exactly as told. From one of the guest rooms appeared Heath, dressed in tight black leather and a smirk.

            “No alcohol first?” Yoshiki asked, with feigned disappointment.

            “Like I have to get you drunk,” Heath replied rolling his eyes. “Those days are long gone. You’re mine now. My little pet. Come kiss your master.”

            “I like that command.” Yoshiki said with a smile, as he initiated a sweet and tender kiss. Heath responded with love and wrapped his arms around Yoshiki, holding him close, breathing in the sweet smell of Yoshiki’s aftershave. The very aftershave he had recommended a few years earlier, before any of this had even started. Back then they had just been friends, both hiding the true nature of the love in their hearts. If Yoshiki hadn’t been hospitalised, hadn’t feared for his life, hadn’t confessed his love…. Well they’d be missing out on something special.

            Yoshiki’s hands moved across Heath’s back, across his hips, across his entire body. Claiming him, appreciating him. Just being with him like this was enough. An open display of love and affection that would become more primitive, more sexual, more demanding. Still there was no rush. They had all night.

            Yoshiki felt Heath’s tongue push against his lips and granting Heath access into his mouth, he moaned softly in joy. He was never any happier than he was now. Safe in the younger man’s arms. Heath loved him, protected him, adored him. Heath was in charge of this relationship. A welcome change from all the times he’d been with girls who expected him to be the man and take charge. Comfort them when they cry, hold them, constantly reconfirm his love. Love that was never true because part of his heart always had belonged to Heath. Strong, in control Heath, who needed no reassurance of his love because he already knew that Yoshiki adored him completely, unquestionably, unconditionally. Yoshiki’s heart was entirely his.

            “Are you ready?” Heath asked, breaking the kiss to talk.

            “In a minute,” Yoshiki promised, laying his head against Heath’s shoulder. “I just want you to hold me for a while.”

            “Bad day?” Heath questioned, as he gently stroked Yoshiki’s hair.

            “Yeah. I saw Taiji,” Yoshiki explained. “He’s so cold to me. No one has ever hated me before. How can things have gone so wrong?”

            “Don’t worry about Taiji,” Heath advised. “He’s an idiot. To not see the greatness in you. Though maybe that’s the very problem. Maybe he was always jealous. Of your looks, your determination, your skills. The very person you are, that makes others look up to you with no effort on your part.”

            “I hate that we don’t get on,” Yoshiki complained into Heath’s shoulder. “I hate that… I hate that I failed.”

            “Failed?” Heath asked gently.

            “I thought I had the perfect members for X,” Yoshiki explained “I thought that he’d still be here today. One of the shining stars that make X what it is.”

            “Well I’m glad it failed,” Heath replied. “Because his departure led to me taking his place.”

            “You’ve done more than take his place. You’ve surpassed him in every way.” Yoshiki complimented him. “Make me forget him.” He begged, pulling away from Heath with begging eyes.

            “My pleasure.” Heath replied, taking Yoshiki’s hand firmly in his and leading him into the guest room he had recently departed.

 

            Inside the room was a few dozen candles providing the only source of light. The bed was pushed against a wall and made with silk sheets but what caught Yoshiki’s attention was what lay in the centre of the otherwise empty room. Attached to the ceiling was a metal hoop, a white silk scarf draped though it.

            “You’re so kinky!” Yoshiki exclaimed, delighted by how much thought Heath had put into preparing this.

            “Me? I’m doing this for you,” Heath argued. “Now be a good boy and let me tie you up.”

            “Sure. I’m the kinky one.” Yoshiki agreed, rolling his eyes and pulling of his shirt. Experienced enough in bondage to know it would only be ripped to pieces otherwise. Standing in the middle of the room and raising his hands beneath the scarf, he waited for Heath to bound his wrists. Wasting no time Heath was beside him, gently licking the back of his neck before tying his hands firmly with the silk scarf. The material felt soft against Yoshiki’s bare skin and he smiled happily as he tested the bonds. He was secured tight and seconds later a second piece of white silk was tied over his eyes, blocking his vision. Instantly his other senses heightened to fill in for the lack of sight. He could smell Heath beside him, a mixture of perfumes, smoke and shampoo. There was also the smell of burning wax that obviously came from the candles surrounding them. He could hear Heath’s footsteps as he slowly circled him. Knowing his lover was admiring his body he shivered with anticipation.

            The first touch was to his lips, as Heath gently traced a finger across them. Heath’s hands moved down to Yoshiki’s hips and holding onto them, he pulled Yoshiki against him. Their lips joined in a hungry kiss and Yoshiki was simply happy. The warm leather of Heath’s outfit pressed against his chest and their crotches rubbed together through the fabric of their clothes.

            “I’ve decided what I’m going to do to you,” Heath practically purred into Yoshiki’s ear. His body pressed harder against Yoshiki’s and the blond could feel Heath’s heart beat in excitement. “How do you fancy three orgasm’s tonight? You up to it? Doesn’t matter. I’ve got a little blue pill just in case you aren’t.”

            “I don’t need help to get it up for you!” Yoshiki exclaimed in mock anger.

            “First you will come to the touch of my hand, as I take my pleasure inside you,” Heath continued, as if Yoshiki hadn’t said anything at all. “Then I will lick you clean and carry on licking until your moaning and coming all over again.”

            “And then?” Yoshiki asked, with eager anticipation. It seemed he was in for a treat tonight.

            “Then I shall untie you, lie down on the bed and let you have 100% control.” Heath finished, proud of his plan to make Yoshiki’s night memorable.

            “What have I done to deserve this?” Yoshiki wondered out loud.

            “Made the right choice of partners,” Heath replied. “I just love spoiling you.”

            “Why me though?” Yoshiki asked, as Heath’s fingers brushed across his crotch and began to undo the fastenings of his jeans.

            “Because you complete me,” Heath replied, just as he pulled Yoshiki’s clothes off his body. “And you have such a hot body.”

            “Please. No more talking.” Yoshiki begged and Heath smiled as he obeyed. Gently he began to kiss Yoshiki, whilst his hands wandered across Yoshiki’s back. His skin was warm and soft and smelt of that unique scent known simply as Yoshiki. Keeping the kiss loving, Heath slid a finger inside Yoshiki’s body, enjoying the feeling of Yoshiki pressing harder against him. Keeping his movements gentle, he began to move experimentally inside Yoshiki. Not really doing much more than letting Yoshiki get used to the feeling of his intrusion.

            Heath wanted sex. He’d wanted it from the moment Yoshiki had promised he’d come over that night. He’d been thinking of nothing more all day. Still he knew better than to pounce on the blond. He wasn’t a teenager, he was a man and men think about their lover’s needs first. Knowing this, he knew Yoshiki’s body would benefit from the luxury of lube. Reluctantly he pulled away from Yoshiki and felt a stab of guilt as Yoshiki let out a whimper of disappointment as their bodies parted.

            “Just getting the lube.” Heath informed Yoshiki, with a quick kiss to his cheek.

            “Why isn’t it in your pocket?” Yoshiki demanded, as he heard Heath’s departing footsteps. Annoyed with Heath for forgetting something so critical, he waited for Heath to return. He’d better have it in his house. Last time Heath had left him tied up whilst he drove to a shop. Maybe he should start to bring it himself?

            “It’s OK. I had some left.” Heath announced, as he returned to Yoshiki grinning.

            “You’re such an idiot.” Yoshiki complained.

            “Whatever.” Heath replied, as he began to apply lube too two of his fingers. He could see Yoshiki was growing more and more impatient. His erection standing proud and needy. His own pushing against his clothes. Well he could help them both out right now. Pushing his bulge against Yoshiki he began to grind their bodies together. Hungrily, desperately, Yoshiki grinded back. Their bodies both so desperate for sex that it was beyond need or want. It simply had to be done.

            These thoughts in his head, Heath slid two fingers into Yoshiki, getting to work straight away. Yoshiki’s and his moans began to fill the room and he knew it wouldn’t be long before their bodies would be one.

            “Enough! Just take me already!” Yoshiki complained and removing his fingers, Heath quickly stripped his clothes.

            “It’s not my fault when it hurts in the morning.” Heath announced, as he pushed himself deep inside Yoshiki.

            “Fine. Just stop messing about and take me!” Yoshiki begged and wordlessly Heath began to thrust into Yoshiki. Yoshiki wasn’t really ready for him. He was still tight and some of those moans sounded more like pain than pleasure but Yoshiki had asked for this. Begged for it. Heath wasn’t going to mess about being nice any more. His body ached for release. Remembering his promise, he wrapped his long fingers around Yoshiki’s erection and began to rub him in time with his thrusts.

            “Oh Heath!” Yoshiki moaned, as he gently rocked his body. Heath’s hand felt so good against his erection and having him inside his body, well that was actually even better. Who could ever have thought a man could get so much pleasure from having someone else inside him?

            “Thank you!” Yoshiki moaned, barely aware of anything anymore. He wasn’t really sure who he was even thanking.

            Behind him Heath too was lost in pleasure, his body practically slamming into the other man’s, barely remembering to aim for the spot that caused the most pleasure. Thankfully he didn’t need to remember, as his body was doing everything on auto pilot. With a moan he came inside Yoshiki and gasping he stilled, his hand on Yoshiki’s erection, the only part of him that made any movement at all. 

            Slowly he regained his senses and with his free arm he clutched onto Yoshiki’s chest. Their bodies still joined together, as he was reluctant to pull out. Resting his head on Yoshiki’s shoulder he listened to the moans of pleasure Yoshiki was making, until eventually Yoshiki’s body trembled and his hand became sticky and wet from Yoshiki’s ejaculation. Only then did Heath pull away from Yoshiki and began to lick his hand clean.

            Yoshiki was trembling slightly from the aftermath of their actions and Heath knew he had to move onto stage two before Yoshiki’s mind fully returned. Regaining some stamina, he knelt before Yoshiki and playfully began to lick away the mess Yoshiki had made of himself.

            “Heath,” Yoshiki moaned quietly. “I think I might love you.”

             “Those words mean nothing now.” Heath replied quietly, still there was a smile on his face as he had waited to hear those words for so long.

            “I’ll tell you again later.” Yoshiki promised, as Heath began to lick playfully around his penis. It was pleasant and arousing but he’d only just cum, he knew Heath would be down there for a while. Closing his eyes, he pictured what it might look like to see Heath on his hands and knees, licking at him. Erotic was one word to describe it. Heath was gorgeous and kinky and had the confidence to express his sexual desires. Yoshiki’s ideal partner in every way.

            The pleasure grew as Heath got more determined to arouse Yoshiki and the blonde’s breathing picked up yet again, as arousal started to take effect. He wished he could see but at the same time his lack of sight caused him to take notice of the silky soft hair brushing across his thighs, of the warmth of Heath’s mouth as it wrapped around his growing erection and most of all the pleasure he was feeling.

            Heath’s tongue ran across the length carelessly. His hands gripping onto Yoshiki, holding him still. He loved the soft moans Yoshiki made. The way Yoshiki’s body trembled when pleasured. Glancing up he saw a face full of lust and joy. He took Yoshiki into his mouth and began to suck hungrily. He knew how to make Yoshiki cum and could do it within a minute but he wanted Yoshiki’s pleasure to last longer so he only teased the more sensitive spots with his tongue. He used his hands to push Yoshiki deeper inside him and sucked harder. Yoshiki’s moans told him he was doing a good job and so he continued, reading Yoshiki’s every action expertly. He knew how to make the blond come and deciding that was now his aim, Heath got serious. Sure enough, moments later Yoshiki’s taste filled his mouth and he pulled back content that he had given Yoshiki enough pleasure.

            “God Heath.” Yoshiki sighed, tossing back his head as the after effects of orgasm hit him. The emotional remnants of what had just happened. Then suddenly he could see again and lovingly he gazed upon Heath standing before him. Their lips met instinctively and he kissed Heath his thanks. It meant more than words ever could. As they kissed his hands were untied too and he wrapped his arms around Heath, holding him close, their bodies pressed together as one. He knew Heath expected him to take him now. That was what had been promised but after two orgasms Yoshiki needed some time to recover. He’d drag out the foreplay long enough to become aroused yet again. Heath could keep his blue pills to himself.

            Yoshiki broke the kiss and without a word Heath went to lie on the bed, his legs spread waiting for Yoshiki. Yoshiki smiled and slid between Heath’s legs. Their bodies touching but neither aroused. Not yet. Bending over he kissed Heath again and again. Why was Heath so beautiful? He was like a god. He slid his tongue into Heath’s mouth, meeting no resistance.

            Eventually he broke away and kissed Heath’s neck again and again. He barely felt Heath’s hands wandering across his back. He was too intent in showing Heath exactly how much he loved him.

            The kiss moved down across Heath’s body and teasingly he licked Heath’s nipple before moving down across his stomach. Pulling his hair out of the way, he moved back up and licked Heath’s other nipple before finally making his way back up to Heath’s waiting lips. Slowly he began to rub against Heath, trying to seek arousal which thankfully came. Slower than Yoshiki would have liked but Heath didn’t seem to mind.

            “I told you I’d get it up.” Yoshiki smirked, breaking away and regaining his breathe.

            “Of course,” Heath agreed. “There are no blue pills.”

            “Jerk!” Yoshiki replied, looking around for lube and finding it thrown on the floor. “You even left the lube all the way over there.” He complained, leaving Heath waiting while he went to pick it up. As he headed back he took in the full beauty of Heath’s aroused body that was waiting for him and smiled. He was one lucky man. Liberally he spread the lube across his erection and tossed it aside with an evil smirk.

            “I hope you like it rough.” Yoshiki teased, getting back into position knowing Heath’s answer was always yes. Firmly he pushed inside Heath, getting a groan of pain. He paused and began to stroke Heath, whilst the other got used to his unprepared intrusion. A slight rolling of Heath’s hips was his cue to continue and so he began to pick up a steady rhythm. Heath’s legs wrapped around him, showing he was handling it fine.

            Heath clutched to the sheets as Yoshiki began to move faster and harder inside him. He loved it rough. The harder the better. If he couldn’t walk in the morning, then who cared? It was now that mattered. Yoshiki’s hand on his erection just made things all the more pleasurable. His moans escaped with no conscious thought. He withered slightly on the bed as Yoshiki pounded into him. This was heaven. 

            Yoshiki tossed his head back and came hard into Heath. Exhaustion hitting him almost immediately after. To his surprise his hand felt sticky and glancing down he realised at some point Heath had come, though he couldn’t answer when. As Heath panted beneath him, he licked his hand clean and lay beside Heath. His leg wrapped across the bassist’s body possessively. He was about ready to fall asleep but he knew he had something more important to do first.

            “Heath. I love you,” Yoshiki whispered quietly. “Do you believe it now?”

            “Only if you believe I love you too.” Heath answered with a smile, they both knew that Yoshiki did in fact believe him and hadn’t previously had any doubts.

 


End file.
